


A new era

by Evie_12



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Prompt Fill, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Brian and Roger have officially bought their new flat
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: Clog Factory





	A new era

Roger turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door to their new apartment. The flat was a decent size, definitely an upgrade from their last one to say the least.

“It’s quite spacious” Brian said as he followed Roger into the open plan kitchen/living area, “I still can’t believe we managed to get it.”

“Well saving the extra cash instead of going out every night after a gig certainly helped” Roger laughed as he looked around the empty space, “we’ll need to get some furniture as soon as possible”

“Most of it will be coming from my old place, you said Freddie was keeping your old flat, didn’t you?”

“Yes, good job you lived alone isn’t it?”

“Not anymore” Brian smiled and wrapped his arms around Roger’s waist from behind him. Roger smiled up at him over his shoulder and placed a kiss to the underside of the taller man’s jaw.

“I’m so happy we get to live together Bri. Living with Fred was great, but I can’t wait to be with you, even if you do piss me off” Roger smirked and laughed loudly at the offended look that crossed Brian’s face.

“You’re lucky I love you Rog” He said whilst spinning the blonde around in his arms. 

“Aww I love you too Brimi, let’s go see what the rest looks like yeah?”

Brian nodded and took hold of Roger’s hand. They did a quick sweep around the kitchen; they’d already looked around the place when it was for sale. Now that it was officially theirs, they took the time to really take it in. The kitchen was simple and had the basic necessities for a two-bedroom flat, it was white all over, but they had already got some ideas for how they wanted to decorate it to make it more homely. 

The master bedroom was a decent sized room with enough space of a king-sized bed but would admittedly take over most of the room. 

“Can I still add stars to the ceiling Rog?”

Roger sighed and rolled his eyes “Yes if you must”. Brian had practically begged him for that, he secretly found it quite adorable, but he’d never say that out loud. 

“I still can’t get over the fact we have an en-suite” Brian mumbled to himself as he dragged Roger to the said room. 

“A shower will be nice too; my place only had a bath”

“Don’t remind, we have room for your giraffe legs now” Roger giggled and smacked away Brian’s hand as he reached out to pinch his boyfriend

“We can fit the both of us in here” Roger wiggled his eyebrows then kissed Brian’s reddening cheek. Brian cleared his throat and went back into the bedroom.

“Right then, shall we start moving stuff over?”

Roger nodded and they made their way through the rest of the flat to check out the other few rooms before heading back to Brian’s to start loading up their possessions to Roger’s van.


End file.
